Diving Into The Wreck
by shadow-faye
Summary: Haru always knew he could count on Makoto. The boy was always there when he needed him, but after one horrible night, Haru beings to realize just how much Makoto means to him.
1. Chapter 1

(This story is also published on Archive of Our Own under the name shadow_faye)

Haru was being quiet, actually had been so for some time. Not that being quiet was unlike Haru or anything. Haru was always quiet, he only spoke when he absolutely felt it was necessary. Normally that wouldn't bother Makoto. It didn't matter that Haru had barely said anything in the last two weeks aside from their usual morning greetings. That was also normal for him. No, what bothered Makoto was that this silence started right after Makoto kissed him. Makoto didn't know what had come over him. He wasn't planning on kissing Haru, he never planned on kissing him.

He knew Haru didn't feel the same way he did. He was pretty sure the only thing Haruka Nanase loved was water. Makoto couldn't take the silence though. He normally knew exactly what Haru was thinking, he could read every emotion behind those bright blue eyes. It was how they always communicated, but this time those emotions were hidden from him, unreadable.

They had gone through the motions of the day normal enough. Makoto had gone to pick Haru up for school, it was near the end of summer, so he didn't have to get Haru from the tub. After Haru cooked breakfast they walked to the college campus together. Normally Makoto would talk and Haru would comment on points he deemed necessary. However, over the last two weeks, Makoto spoke, and Haru remained silent. Aside from the morning greetings and farewells, Haru hadn't said anything to Makoto in two weeks. Makoto thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Haru-chan!"

Haru jumped, started, looking at Makoto, eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"What's wrong? It's been two weeks since you've spoken to me."

Haru's eyes showed surprise while the rest of his face remained impassive, as if he hadn't realized it'd been that long.

"Thinking."

"You were thinking? What about?"

Haru tsked and looked away with a frown on his face. Anyone else would have thought he was angry, but Makoto could see he was simply frustrated.

"The kiss."

"I..I see, Haru, we can forget about it. I won't try to kiss you again...your friendship is too important to me."

"I just don't know if I liked it or not," Haru said softly and quietly.

Makoto blinked in surprise. His ears had to be deceiving him. There was no way in hell Haru could have enjoyed that kiss.

"You don't know?"

Haru looked away a second time. Embarrassment. Makoto could see it clearly, and the smaller man was failing to hide his blush.

"It was my first kiss."

"B...but you're 19 years old Haru!"

"So?"

"Lots of girls were interested in you." And some boys, Makoto thought, mind drifting back to Rin and their trip to Australia. Makoto had been sure Rin would make a move on Haru.

"I never much thought of dating or any of it. I didn't see the point in it. I still don't. That kind of stuff never meant much to me."

"I...I see."

Haru shrugged looking back at Makoto. This was an expression he couldn't read. He hated when he didn't know how Haru was feeling. It was so rare for Haru to speak his mind, the only way to know how he felt was to read his barely there expressions.

"I guess, we could try it again? I mean, I don't know how I feel about it. I just didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, but if it's bothering you that much..." Haru said with a shrug.

That was definitely Haru. He never said anything without knowing where he stood on the topic. He was never one to play both sides. But Makoto could tell he still wasn't sure where he stood on his feelings just yet. It warmed him to know he wasn't being rejected outright, but he had a sinking suspicion he knew why Haru was so indifferent to the kiss now. He had thought about it a lot, especially when everyone in their group was going on dates and talking about sex. Haru, he was dating the water. Water was always Haru's first love, and no one could understand just how he felt about the water and swimming.

"Haru, are you asexual? Is that why you never showed interest in dating or relationships?"

"I've never heard of that."

"Perhaps you should do some research Haru-chan."

"Perhaps you should drop the chan." Haru dead panned back and Makoto smiled glad Haru was returning to normal.

"I'm serious, I have a girl in one of my classes whose asexual. She says she's never felt sexually attracted to anyone. Even though she gets crushes on people, she never thinks about having sex with them or anything like that."

Haru nodded thoughtfully, eyes fixated on the sidewalk. He could see their conversation struck a chord with Haru, and as much as it pained him that Haru might never return his feelings, Haru's happiness came first. It was always that way between them. Even without meaning to he put Haru first. He wanted Haru to know he always accepted him and believed in him.

"Come on, we're skipping class."

"What?!" Haru cried, finally letting some emotion show in his voice.

"This talk is more important. Start walking or I'm going to leave you behind while you're talking," Makoto told him quoting something Haru used to say when they were younger on the run to school.

"B..but.."

Makoto smirked walking down the sidewalk. It was nice, those rare moments when he was able to make Haru lose his cool and sputter on his words. Haru was so careful about what he said, that he tended to speak without emotion, those few moments that he did lose his calm were precious to Makoto.

Makoto didn't look behind him to see if Haru was following. He knew Haru wouldn't mind skipping class. They'd barely missed since starting school. Between Haru's scholarship and Makoto's intense course load, they barely had time to do anything but study. They needed a break from time to time.

Makoto lead him down the street to a cafe they often used to study. It was a quiet place once the morning rush was over. It was popular among the university students. However, most students were already in their classes, so Haru and Makoto would have the place to themselves for at least an hour or two. The woman behind the counter smiled at them as they walked in together.

"Nanase-san, Tachibana-san, good morning. Are you running late this morning?"

"Ah, our morning class was canceled..."

She smiles a bit at them looking toward the university through the window. It was evident on her face she didn't believe him.

"You don't have to lie dear. Did you two decide to skip in order to have a breakfast date?"

Haru walked away heading to their usual table near the window leaving Makoto to handle their order. It was their usual routine, though Haru normally was worn out by hours of swimming practice or at least, that was his excuse.

"Ah, well, we're not...together like that..." Makoto said awkwardly looking over to Haru in his seat. Haru was looking out the window, looking bored as usual. Makoto knew he was instinctively looking in the direction of the closest body of water.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, it's just I never see you two apart, and the way you dote on him..."

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling a bit and then added quietly. "Believe me, it's not from lack of trying."

"Oh I see...well he is quite the handsome one, even if he doesn't speak..." she said giggling a bit.

"Oh, he speaks, when he thinks it matters. Can you get us our usual?"

"Sure thing."

Makoto paid for their coffees carrying them over to the table sitting across from Haru. As Haru took his cup, Makoto pulled his laptop from the bag booting his computer up.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Haru asked cautiously.

"I do, but I wanted to show you a website also."

Haru blew an irritated breath through his lips taking a sip of his coffee. It'd been awhile since Makoto had been the cause of such obvious annoyance. He hoped it wouldn't last.

"Fine," he said moving his chair closer to Makoto so he could look at the screen. "So, what's this website?"

"One that girl in my class told me about. It's about asexuality."

Haru looked at him slowly before sitting back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Why does it matter so much to you that I label my sexuality?" Makoto was surprised at how clear the annoyance was in Haru's voice.

"I...I just wanted to help. Besides, it'd make it easier to turn down people you aren't interested in."

"You're the only one who's ever shown interest in me."

"I...no way. "

Haru shrugged. "No one's said anything before."

"Not even Rin?"

"Why would he?"

"Because he was crazy about you Haru."

"Rin's not gay."

"Yeah, he is."

"Then why did he get upset when the hotel in Australia only gave us one bed? I had to tell him to shut up and go to sleep, or else he would have complained about it all night."

"You shared a bed in Australia?"

"We didn't have a choice, " Haru grumbled. "The lady at the front desk acted like it was our fault."

"I see...well believe me, Rin is interested in men."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to. It was obvious. But...besides that, he and I..."

"You had sex with Rin?"

"No! No, definitely not. We, just made out a bit at the graduation party..." Makoto said awkwardly, this was not something he wanted to admit to Haru. He and Rin hadn't planned for it to happen and neither of them spoke of it since.

"Oh. "

Makoto nodded trying to read Haru's expression. It was one he'd never seen before. His tone almost sounded jealous and even though Makoto knew he shouldn't be, he was happy about that. At least he was, until something crossed his mind. Was he jealous of Rin or Makoto?

"I shouldn't have outed him like that," Makoto said softly realizing what he'd just done to Rin. Despite the fact that they both had feelings for Haru, they'd remained good friends and Makoto didn't want to endanger that friendship.

"I'll pretend I didn't know."

"Thanks Haru, and...I'm sorry for being so pushy. You're right, it's your sexuality. You should be able to come to terms with who you are on your own. I guess I got carried away. I just...you know how I am."

Haru nodded looking out the window sipping his coffee slowly. Makoto could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm sorry too. At this point, it doesn't just affect me does it? You have feelings for me, which means you should know where I stand. But how could you, when I don't even know myself? So, I'll try and come up with an answer. A real one, okay?"

Makoto smiled widely at him, touching his hand gently. "Thank you Haru-chan. That's all I ask."

"Drop the chan already Makoto."


	2. Chapter 2

Haru sighed leaning back in the tub slowly. Normally the water helped clear his mind and helped him think, but as of lately, it hadn't been doing him any good. He climbed out of the water just as confused as he'd been when he climbed in, if not more so. He groaned running his fingers through his hair. Things shouldn't be this complicated, he tried to avoid things when they got complicated. He was fine with his life the way it was, until Makoto had to ruin it.

Things were going fine, Haru was enjoying his life in Tokyo. He spent every day dividing his time between the swim team, classes, and spending time with Makoto. To him, it was a perfect set up, and he didn't want things to change. Then Makoto had to ruin it all with that kiss. He hadn't even known Makoto was gay. How had he not known Makoto liked guys? They'd been friends since they were in diapers. Makoto had never shown an interest in other people before, except Rin apparently. That thought bothered Haru more than he thought it should. He didn't like the idea of Makoto kissing Rin the way he'd kissed him.

Haru had a problem and it revolved around that kiss, a kiss he wasn't even sure he liked. It'd been a week since he promised Makoto he would try to figure out where he stood on what happened between them, and he hadn't come any closer to a decision. He didn't understand why it was so difficult for him, when other people reacted to things with such ease. That was never the way he handled things, and Makoto knew it so Haru didn't understand why he had to go and throw things out of balance. He knew his thoughts were unfair to Makoto. It was obvious that even though the way things were was enough for him, it wasn't enough for Makoto.

He hadn't been expecting Makoto to kiss him, but after it happened, he realized it explained a lot of Makoto's actions. Things had gotten awkward with them for a while, Makoto had been acting strangely and Haru didn't know why. Everyone commented on how Makoto always seemed to know what Haru was thinking, but what they didn't know was that it went both ways. Haru always knew what Makoto was feeling before he spoke up. But for a while there, Makoto was a mystery to him, and that made him more uncomfortable than he cared to admit. He'd thought nothing could get in the way of their connection, and the idea that he was wrong left him floundering.

Then Makoto finally told him what was going on. He'd come over to help Haru study for an exam and was still acting funny, so Haru confronted him about it, in the same direct way he'd confronted him about his fear of water when they were children. Makoto had just given him his trademark smile and shook his head. He admitted that Haru was right, he'd been hiding something. Haru had thought he was going to tell him what that something was, when instead Makoto just reached up and slid his hand over Haru's cheek before he leaned in and kissed him. Haru was stunned, he'd never been kissed before and never expected to be kissed. When Makoto pulled away he admitted that he was gay and that he'd had feelings for Haru for a while. Haru didn't know what to say, he was speechless. The only thing he could think to say was that he was okay with Makoto being gay. Makoto had excused himself embarrassed and probably a little heartbroken after a while.

Haru felt bad, but he didn't know how to respond. He'd never given a second thought to dating or relationships, he was fine with things the way they were. As long as Makoto was in his life, he was happy. He didn't need anything else to make his life complete.

He sighed climbing out of the tub drying getting dressed. He'd promised to give Makoto a real answer and he wanted to do so before they went home that weekend for the summer festival. They'd promised Nagisa and Rei they would come to visit, and he didn't want things to be awkward between them when they went home. He'd looked at the website Makoto had shown him, but he was no closer to an answer than he was before. He decided he needed to go out in the world and actively try and check people out. That was why the last two nights he'd been going to clubs for an hour or two. It was something he'd never done before, and he wanted to see if other people hitting on him sparked a reaction in him that Makoto hadn't.

Tonight was his first time going to a gay club. It was only a few blocks from his apartment. It was within walking distance, and he'd been disappointed with the other clubs. He'd been danced on, flirted with, and rubbed against and he'd felt nothing but annoyance. He wished he'd brought Makoto with him, but then what would be the point of the experiment?

He sighed pulling his shoes on and grabbing the keys to the apartment, locking up before walking down the street towards the club. The music was so loud he could hear it almost a block away. It was less jarring than the music at the other clubs though. He took a deep breath and walked into the club slowly looking around. He made his way to the bar slowly. He wasn't expecting the club to be so crowded on a Thursday night. There was barely room to move through the people. He ordered a drink before slowly moving around the room, taking in the crowd. He was taking a sip of his drink when he felt someone grab his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

"You're looking far too lonely by yourself." He heard him say over the music.

"I...I don't dance!" He called over the music as the guy pulled him in close.

"Then why did you come out here?" The man said with a laugh.

Haru looked up at him considering his words. The guy was around Haru's age, with curly light brown hair that reminded Haru of Nagisa and he had dark brown eyes. He had a playful grin on his face that relaxed Haru a little, it almost reminded him of the smile Makoto always wore.

"My names Asuka."

Another girl name, Haru thought.

"I'm Haru."

Asuka grinned pulling Haru into dance with him. Haru frowned a bit trying to keep up. He had never danced in his life. He had never learned. He may have been graceful in the water like everyone said, but he was not graceful on his feet. After probably the tenth time Haru stepped on his feet Asuka got the hint.

"You weren't lying."

"Sorry."

"Its fine," Asuka said grabbing him by the hand leading him of the dance floor.

Haru frowned at his back. He didn't like being pulled around like a dog on a leash. The only reason he didn't let go and tell Asuka to get lost was he didn't want to get lost in the sea of bodies. Asuka lead him to a seating area through a set of doors smiling towards him as Haru pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, just wanted to get you off the dance floor before you got trampled, or someone else tried to snatch you."

"Is this part of the club?"

"Yeah, it's a second bar. Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah."

"So, why are you here?"

Haru shrugged looking at the table.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

"Not unless I have to be."

"So, do you have a boyfriend that's going to freak out that I drug you back here?"

"No."

"Good," Asuka said grinning.

Haru looked away feeling slightly annoyed. He would have walked away if he wasn't afraid he would get dragged onto the dance floor again.

"Look, sorry if I came on too strong. You just looked too cute standing there by the wall. And there are people more forward than I am."

"Thanks," Haru thought that was the right response.

"No problem. So, why are you here?"

"It's complicated."

"Does it involve a man?"

Haru nodded slowly.

"It's always complicated. Let me guess, you're interested, he's not, so you're here to forget."

"No, actually...I'm not sure if I'm interested, and he's apparently very interested," Haru said. "Why the hell am I telling you this?"

"It's easier to talk to a stranger about these things than a friend that might judge you. Let me get us some drinks and tell me about this poor guy."

Haru frowned watching as Asuka walked away. He knew he should leave, but Asuka was right, it was easy to talk to him and he needed to talk to someone about what was going before he lost his mind. Asuka came back with two bottles of water and sat back down.

"So, what's this guy like?"

"Makoto...he's...well, he's my best friend. We've been friends since we were babies. We grew up right next to each other. We've never really been apart from each other. Makoto has always been there for me. Even after my parents moved away when I was a teenager." Haru said quietly. "We know each other better than most. I never have to say what I'm thinking, because he already knows. Though, I suppose it's the same for him. I usually know something is wrong before he says anything."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He is."

"So, what's so complicated about it? You two are obviously really close."

Haru frowned looking away. He wasn't sure what to say that. Of course he and Makoto were close, they'd always been close. Makoto was the only person Haru knew he could always count on no matter what. If he lost Makoto he didn't know what he would do. It would be more than devastating.

"It's pretty obvious you're in love with him."  
"What?!"

"It's in the way your eyes lit up when you were talking about him. You should take a chance, even if you aren't sure about your feelings. The only way to know is if you try."

"But, what if we try and it doesn't work out?"

"Then I'm sure you two will figure it out. You've been friends this long right? And if it doesn't work out, give me a call," Asuka said slipping a piece of paper towards him.

Haru stared at him dumbfounded. Had the man been trying to pick him up this whole time?

"Don't worry, I won't be expecting your call. You and this guy of yours will sort everything out soon, I'm sure off it."

"Thanks."

"Now, you should get outta here before more guys try to get ahold of you."

"Right...uh thanks for the talk."

"No problem, it was nice meeting you Haru." Asuka said with a smile walking back towards the doors leading to the dance floor.

Haru shoved the piece of paper with Asuka's number on it into his pocket and headed for the door. He wasn't going to call him. He knew that already, even without attempting a relationship with Makoto. Asuka was right about one thing though, he was going about things the wrong way, the only way to know for sure if he could be in a relationship with Makoto was to try. Hopefully their friendship was strong enough to last even if they don't work out.

He walked down the street shoving his hands in his pockets. At this rate he would have plenty of time to pack tonight before they caught their train tomorrow evening. He was looking forward to going home. Tokyo was a lot different than where he grew up and he really did miss Nagisa and Rei even if Nagisa drove him nuts sometimes with his antics.

Haru turned the corner to head to his apartment when someone grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm back turning to whoever had bothered to grab him. There was two men standing behind him. The one that had grabbed Haru's arm was dark haired. They both were dressed in plain jeans and t-shirts and they seemed to be older than Haru. Whoever they were, the look on their faces was enough to creep Haru out.

"Don't touch me!" He growled out.

"Aw, that's no way to be pretty boy," a voice said in his ear as he was shoved against a wall.

Haru looked up wincing at the pain. There were two men standing in front of him. He'd never seen them before. He wasn't sure which one had grabbed ahold of him.

"Let me go."

"Now why would we do that," the one to the right said.

He was a blond haired man and Haru didn't like the way he was looking at him. It made his body go cold. Haru kicked out at them, surprising them enough that he could make a break for it. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew he needed to get away from these guys as fast as possible. He wished he'd taken the time to become a faster runner. He'd always been faster in the water than he was on ground. He'd only made it a couple of feet before he felt someone grab him from behind pulling him into the alley behind the club. Despite himself he let out a soft cry as they threw him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have tried to run, but since you did..." Haru recognized that voice as the blond. He seemed to be the one calling the shots. He felt a sharp kick to his ribs before getting flipped over onto his back, the blond making sure his head banged against the concrete causing his vision to become distorted.

After that everything became a blur to Haru. The only thing his body and mind was able to register was the pain he was in. The two men were relentless in their attack. Every time Haru thought they had stopped, they started again. Just when Haru thought it couldn't get worse, he was proven wrong. Just before he blacked out he felt one of men holding him down while the other removed his belt. He was grateful when the darkness overtook him.

Haru's mind felt fuzzy when he woke up. It felt as if his mind were full of white noise. He couldn't remember ever being so disoriented. He was surrounded by noise as if his apartment was full of people.

"Makoto? ...what's going on?" He asked, throat feeling surprising raw, as he opened his eyes blinded by a bright light.

"Mr. Nanase? Good, you're up." He heard a woman's voice say.

Haru looked around slowly. Weird, why was he in the hospital.

"Are you in any pain?"

He gaze finally landed on the nurse standing by the bed. She was a middle aged woman. Her red hair had streaks of gray through it, and her blue eyes seemed kind.

"Mr. Nanase?"

Pain, right, she wanted to know if he was in any pain. He shook his head no, actually, he felt quite numb except his throat, why was that?

"Good, the pain killers are working then. You wounds looked worse than they were, though I don't think you'll be using that wrist for a while."

Wounds? He looked down at his wrist wondering what she meant and saw that it was wrapped up.

"It's just a bad sprain," she paused seeming to finally notice his confusion. "What do you remember about tonight?"

"I don't know, everything is a bit fuzzy."

"Let me go get the detective, she'll be about to explain everything better."

Detective, he wondered as she walked to the door speaking softly to someone just outside. A few seconds later a young brunette woman walked into the room. She was about Haru's height and was rather slim with gray eyes. Her hair was pulled up, and her facial expression gave Haru the impression she'd been up all night.

"Mr. Nanase, I'm detective Hashimoto, I'm the one assigned to your case."

"Case?" Was he dreaming? None of this made sense.

"Yes," she said sitting in the chair beside his bed. "You were found a few hours ago in the alley behind the nightclub Attitudes. Do you remember going there?"

Haru thought back, trying to remember why that name meant something to him. That's right, he wanted to go to come up with an answer for Makoto. He'd danced, poorly, with some other guy. He'd left soon after getting there...and then pain...a lot of pain..Haru gasped opening his eyes.

"Mr. Nanase? Do you remember now?"

"A..a little...it's all a blur.." he said softly.

"I'm not surprised. Between the pain killers and the concussion..." she said quietly looking at him. "One of the cooks at the club found you in the alley way and called an ambulance. The doctors called the police when they realized the extent of exact nature of your injuries."

"You mean...the..." Haru couldn't get the words out but the detective seemed to understand.

"Yes Mr. Nanase."

"Is Makoto here?" He suddenly blurt out. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but Makoto always seemed to know when he needed him, and he thought he had him as an emergency contact.

"Was he at the club with you? When you were found there wasn't a cellphone on you. All that was found was this number." She said holding up Asuka's number.

He groaned softly.

"You didn't call it did you?"

"I'm afraid we had to for questioning Mr. Nanase. We had to know when you were last seen, and who you saw. All we had to go on was your I.D."

"Can I go home?"

Haru was horrified. He didn't want to speak with this woman. He didn't want her to ask questions that would make him remember what had happened. She sighed putting her notebook down.

"My boss will have my ass for this but... I suppose questioning you in your state won't do any good. I'll take you home."

Haru frowned standing up slowly swaying a bit on his feet. The detective caught him quickly.

"Slowly! Let's get you discharged."

"What the hell do they have me on? Coach is going to have my ass."

"Coach? You're an athlete?"

"Swim team."

"At Tokyo U?"

"Yes."

"My boyfriend is on that team. You have a meet after break week don't you?"

"Not me I suppose," he said softly.

She fell silent after that helping Haru get to the main desk to be discharged. Haru tuned everything out after that. He felt like he was sleepwalking still locked in a nightmare. He was glad she didn't try to talk during the drive. Haru just quietly pointed out the directions to his apartment. She looked at him quietly after helping him walk to his door.

"I'll be back this afternoon Mr. Nanase. We'll make sure to find these guys."

Haru looked at her before walking inside shutting the door. He just wanted her to disappear. He didn't want to talk about what happened, he didn't want remember the details. He just wanted to wake up from his nightmare. Slowly he made his way to the tub stripping out of his clothes before climbing in turning the water 'd felt as if water had healing properties his whole life. At that moment he really needed that to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto stood in front of his computer packing a small duffel bag for the trip home for the weeklong holiday. It was far too early to be doing anything productive on a day he had class, but he had to get up early to Skype Nagisa anyway, so he decided to pack.

"What time is your train arriving again?" Nagisa asked for the millionth time.

"Haru and I will be back in Iwatobi at six."

Makoto laughed watching Nagisa run around the room excited. He finally conceded to a video call with Nagisa, and within five minutes he realized he missed the boy's antics. Nagisa's energy was really infectious. It always had been.

"Did I tell you Rin-chan is coming back too?"

"No..no you didn't..." Makoto said softly.

He wasn't sure how Haru would act around Rin now that he knew Rin was gay. Would he start to look at him differently? Would he develop feelings for him?

"Are you worried about him and Haru-chan?"

"Haru will choose to be with who he wants. Whether it's me, Rin, a woman, or no one at all."

"So, you're not jealous of Rin-chan?"

"Oh, I'll be jealous as hell if Haru realizes he has feelings for Rin, but all I want is for Haru to be happy."

"Awe! Makoto! Haru is lucky you love him so much..."

"Thanks Nagisa."

"So, how is Haru-chan?"

Makoto frowned slightly.

"I don't know, he hasn't returned my calls. I've been trying to reach him since last night."

"Do you think it's about the kiss?"

"No, we settled that. And don't let him know I told you about that. He'd be mortified."

The night Makoto had kissed Haru, he'd run home and called Nagisa in a panic. He'd been sure he screwed up everything with his best friend, and despite his childish antics, Nagisa was really good at calming other people's fears. He cared deeply for his friend's happiness.

"I won't Makoto, but if you guys got passed that, why do you look so worried? Did he say he isn't interested?"

"No...I'm still unsure about that. We did talk about the possibility of him being asexual though..."

"I told you, he's not asexual, he's hydro-sexual."

Makoto laughed softly, it was a ridiculous label, but one that definitely suited Haru.

"I showed him that website, he thinks I got it from a girl in my class...have you spoken to Rei about things since he told you?"

"No...Rei and I wouldn't work out." Nagisa voice sounded small. Makoto hadn't heard him sound like that since he ran away from home.

"Because he's asexual?"

"Definitely not. I can live without sex. I think Rei is aromantic. He always says how illogical love is, and how he'd never be interested in it."

"I'm sorry Nagisa."

"I'll live...okay, what gives? That is the millionth time you've looked at your phone."

"I just, I have this really strong feeling that something is wrong. That's why I've been trying to call him."

"Maybe you should check on him."

"You're right, have a good day Nagisa," Makoto said with a smile.

"You too Mako-chan."

Makoto sighed shutting his computer down. He glanced at his cell phone sighing, seeing that Haru still hadn't at least returned his texts. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Haru all night. He grabbed the duffel bag with the things he was taking home and headed for the door. He hadn't packed much. Mostly just his swimming trunks and bathing necessities. He still had clothes at home.

He locked the apartment behind him and practically jogged to Haru's apartment. If he was wrong and everything was okay he could always help him pack for the trip home. He knocked on Haru's door as usual before stepping inside.

"Haru? Haru-chan?"

The lights were all off as if Haru was in bed, but Makoto knew no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep past eight in the morning. He stepped through the apartment slowly glancing in Haru's bedroom.

"Haru?"

He frowned seeing Haru's bed perfectly made. Haru wouldn't have left his door unlocked if he wasn't home. That meant the boy was in the tub, but Haru didn't take cold baths during the swimming season. He slowly walked towards the bathroom, pausing when he heard noise on through the door. Haru was crying, no he was sobbing. The sound of Haru crying tore Makoto's heart into shreds. He swallowed slowly stepping into the bathroom.

"Haru-ch..." Makoto's words died in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him.

Haru was sitting in the tub with his knees drawn up to his chest, face buried in his arms, his back shaking with his sobs. His body was covered with cuts and bruises. He looked as if he'd been run over by a car. The water was turning pink from the wounds. Haru must have been in the tub for hours, long enough for his wounds to open and start bleeding. When Haru turned to him Makoto saw his face wasn't spared any of the damage. His lip was split open, and his cheek was puffy and bruised. His forehead had a long scrape across it. His right wrist was wrapped up and Makoto guessed it was at least sprained.

"Haru..." Makoto said softly walking to the tub.

"Makoto...," whatever Haru was going to say was forgotten as his tears started up again and he turned his head from Makoto to hide them.

Makoto made a split second decision and undressed quickly, slipping on his swimming trunks. He needed to be near Haru, he needed to show him that he was there for him. He needed to comfort him somehow. Haru didn't show any signs of wanting to get out of the tub and Makoto was sure he knew the reason. Ever since they were small children Haru felt water had healing properties in it. Whenever he was sick or injured, instead of going to the doctor or taking medicine Haru would go swimming. As much as he admired Haru's affinity for water, makoto knew his cuts and scrapes weren't going to doctor themselves. Haru seemed to have forgotten he was there, or just didn't care, either way he turned quickly when Makoto slipped into the tub behind him.

"Sh, it's okay, it's just me Haru, what happened?" He said softly pulling Haru into his arms.

He ignored Haru's nakedness. Any other time he would have sputtered apologies and ran from the room as red as could be, but today was not the day to worry about such things. It destroyed him to see his friend so vulnerable. His friend needed him and he was going to be there for him in the only was he could be. He pulled Haru into his lap stretching his legs out in the tub ignoring the cold water for the moment. He didn't want to startle Haru anymore that he had already. Slowly the tension in Haru's shoulders relaxed and he pressed his cheek into Makoto's chest, a few seconds later Makoto felt a wetness on his chest that had nothing to do with being in the tub. He couldn't remember ever seeing Haru cry. He never wanted to see it again.

"I'm here, I should have come sooner, but I couldn't reach you. Something told me you needed me."

"Thank you Makoto..." Haru's voice sounded tired, as if merely talking exhausted him.

"What happened?"

"I..went to a club last night. I thought it might help me, make a decision, if I changed the way I thought about things, like I did with swimming...I wasn't there very long. It was obvious that I made a mistake...I was jumped by...by two men after I left the club," Haru's voice was getting quieter with every second but the words felt like they were being branded into Makoto's skull. "They drug me into the alleyway, I don't remember it all, but the beating felt like it lasted hours, and then they...they..they took turns.."

Makoto's blood ran cold as he held Haru in his arms. They'd hurt his Haru, the man he loved, the man his world has revolved around since before he could walk, and he'd done nothing to protect him. He'd just sat in his apartment pouting because Haru didn't answer his call. Makoto shook himself out of his thoughts slowly leaning forward turning on the warm water, opening the drain.

"Come on Haru, we have to get your wounds clean." He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, despite his best efforts to resist.

"I...you shouldn't be in here with me. It's embarrassing," even though he said embarrassing, Makoto heard the tremor in his voice. Haru was scared.

"It's too late for that Haru. Besides, we used to bathe together as children, and you're in no shape to do it on your own. Your right hand is useless to you at the moment and you can barely function. Just let the water work its magic while I make sure the worst of your wounds are clean. I promise, I'll be a gentleman Haru, you can trust me, always."

Haru frowned unhappily but did not resist as Makoto began washing him gently. He focused on washing the upper half of Haru's body. The lower half would have to wait until Haru was alone. He didn't want to scare Haru when he was already uncomfortable. He frowned as he began washing Haru's hair, feeling blood caked in it.

"My head was slammed into the ground more than once..." Haru said, answering the unasked question. Makoto did not like how hollow his voice sounded. "They would do it any time I struggled. It kept me disoriented. It's probably why I have memory gaps."

"Haru..." Makoto said softly, pressing his face into Haru's back tears filling his eyes.

"M..makoto...why, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying for you...I'm crying because I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I'm crying because those bastards did this to you..."

Haru fell silent after that letting Makoto take some time to compose himself. When he finally did, he finished washing Haru's hair, and climbed out the tub slowly.

"Thank you for wearing your trunks..." Haru said awkwardly looking up.

"Well we're not exactly on those terms are we?" Makoto tried to joke and a ghost of a smile crossed Haru's face.

Makoto held out his hand to help Haru out of the tub, glancing away to give him some privacy, holding out a towel in his other hand. Haru took it quietly and Makoto walked out the room with his clothes to get dressed again. Haru walked out the bathroom in a pair of sweats as Makoto buttoned his shirt.

"Is that a hospital bracelet?"

"Hmm, yeah...I woke up in the E.R. The police brought me home about..." he looked at the clock. "Three hours ago?"

"So you've been in the tub since?"

Makoto let out a sigh walking towards him.

"Let's get some of these cuts wrapped up." He said softly taking in the worst of Haru's wounds.

"Your hands are shaking."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pissed off, and I don't know who the hell these guys were so I can make them pay for what they did."

Haru looked at him with his mouth hanging open. He hadn't expected Makoto to say something like that. Makoto used his shock to get Haru to sit down so he could bandage the worst of his wounds. Haru could feel his eyes growing heavy as he sat there. He guessed it was from the painkillers the hospital had given him. He definitely didn't feel like sleeping, but his body wasn't giving him the choice.

"Okay, you need to sleep," Makoto said looking at him, his green eyes shining a bit.

Haru nodded sleepily, there was no point in arguing. His body could barely function. He slid under the covers slowly, his eyes drifting shut on him. Makoto watched him quietly, getting up to go into the living room so Haru could have some peace. He paused confused when Haru grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay with me...," Haru felt mortified asking but Makoto made him feel calm. He felt like he needed him near. It was selfish of him and he hoped Makoto would forgive him for it later, but right now he needed Makoto to be there.

"As long as you need me to," Makoto said softly.

Haru blushed at the sincerity in his voice. Haru felt like he heard an unspoken "even if it takes forever" but he was fairly certain that was the drugs talking.

Makoto smiled sliding under the covers with Haru slowly pulling him close. They'd shared a bed many times in their life, but not since Makoto realized how deep his feelings were for Haru, and they never cuddled like this. Makoto was afraid he was pushing Haru too far, but Haru just sighed burying his face into Makoto's chest. He was asleep in moments. Makoto reached up playing with Haru's hair, a small smile on his face. He was horrified at what had happened to Haru, and would do everything in his power to help him get through it, but he was grateful for the chance to hold Haru in his arms. He was slowly lulled to sleep by the warmth and the sound of Haru's breathing.

When Makoto woke up a few hours later, tangled up in Haru's arms he was more than a little confused. It took him a moment to remember the chain of events that led to one of his lifelong dreams coming true. The heart that had been full of joy when he woke up, split in two as he looked down at his sleeping friend. As the last traces of sleep drained from his body, he slowly disentangled himself from Haru and slid of the bed quietly to keep from disturbing him.

He quietly stepped out of the room sending a quick text to Nagisa letting him know he and Haru might miss their train because Haru wasn't feeling well. After putting his phone away he slowly headed for the bathroom picking up Haru's ruined clothes from the night before. He really didn't want Haru to see them. The last thing he needed was another reminder of that hell.

He was still trying to cope with the fact that someone had intentionally harmed Haru. In Iwatobi everyone loved Haru, despite how distant he was. They didn't think anything of his dry humor and short answers. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt him. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He put the trash bag down walking to the door opening slowly. Standing in the doorway was a young woman with long brunette hair hanging down her shoulders. She was dressed in a business suit and Makoto was confused until he saw the badge on her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Detective Hashimoto, looking for Haruka Nanase?"

"He's asleep right now."

"No I'm not Makoto."

Makoto turned quickly, seeing Haru in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Haru! You should be asleep."

"That's not going to happen now that the pain pills wore off."

Makoto frowned walking over to him slowly. He could see that Haru was trembling slightly and Makoto didn't know if it was from fear or pain.

"At least let me help you," he said, a pleading tone in his voice, green eyes shining with emotion.

"Okay Makoto."

Makoto slipped an arm around his waist being mindful of the bruise he saw on his ribs earlier. He walked over to the sofa with him helping him settle into it, pulling a blanket over him.

"I really hate to do this Mr. Nanase, but I really need to get your statement."

"I know."

"I'll give you two some privacy." Makoto said quietly turning to walk towards Haru's room. Haru turned to him quickly. He couldn't do this without Makoto at his side.

"Please...stay," Haru said, for the second time that day, blue eyes shimmering with tears.

Makoto didn't have to think even for a second. He sat down beside Haru putting his on his gently. The detective pulled out her cell phone turning on the recorder.

"It's easier to record it instead of writing it down. Okay, so Mr. Kimura says you left the club at about 10 pm..." she started.

"Who?"

"The man who gave you his number."

"Right, Asuka," he nodded.

"So, you were grabbed just after leaving the club?"

"Yes, I left through the south entrance to avoid the dance floor, so I had to double around, and as I did so someone grabbed my arm," even though Haru's voice started strong, it now began to falter. "I pulled back and let them know I wanted to be left alone. Th...They shoved me into the wall, and I kicked at them so I could get away, and I tried to run, but I've always been a slow runner..."

Haru stopped to take a breath. He was trying to talk as fast as possible to just get it out, so he could stop reliving it. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of that alleyway. He looked over at Makoto beside him and felt himself relax a bit. Makoto was being strong for him, even though his heart was breaking for Haru. The pain barely hidden in those green eyes, he was giving Haru the strength to continue, with just a small squeeze of that hand in his. Haru had never had to count on anyone before. People always depended on him, and he didn't like being vulnerable, but for the moment he would accept the strength Makoto was giving.

"They caught up with me quickly, and drug me into the alley...I was thrown to the ground face first, and they held me still by my hair...at one point the blond, one was blond, the other had hair close to my color, the blond was in charge. He flipped me over and banged my head against the concrete, and the other kicked me in the ribs I think. After they went berserk. They kept saying I was going to pay for trying to run. It was only after they did all this," Haru said gesturing to his wounds. "That I felt my pants off. Th...They took turns, one held me down while the other... Well, you saw the hospital report."

"Yes," she nodded stopping the recording. "I wish I hadn't needed to do that. Now, you wish to press charges right?"

"I..." he hesitated looking at Makoto.

"Do you Haru-chan?" Haru bit his lip as Makoto's soft question washed over him. Did he want to press charges? Could he survive telling his story in a court room full of people?

"Yes," he said softly.

"You were too incoherent last night, but...the men who attacked you have done this before. I was assigned to another case like this last month. I promise you, I'll stop at nothing to catch them."

"I leave town for a week starting today. Will that be a problem?"

"You still want to go home?"

"I need to go home. I need to get away from this city."

"It won't be a problem. If I need you I'll call. And I'll come to you if necessary."

"Thank you."

"When you get back I'll have you sign the necessary documents. I've caused you enough pain Mr. Nanase. I'll leave now."

Haru stood slowly walking to the door. He felt bad for the negative feelings he had of her earlier that morning.

"Have a good day," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said slipping out the door.

Haru shut the door slowly, leaning on it for a brief moment. He couldn't stop the trembling in his body. Reliving the events of the night before to her had caused him more pain than it had when he told Makoto. He'd hoped the second time would be less painful. He took a shaking breath trying to calm down when he felt those gentle hands on his shoulders. There was a strength in Makoto's hands that was neither destructive nor forceful. There had been ever since they were children. Haru could never figure out where that strength came from.

"Makoto?"

"I told you, I'm here for as long as you need. You are not alone Haru. You'll never be alone."

"Makoto..." whatever Haru was going to say died in his throat when Makoto pulled him into his arms holding him. He closed his eyes soaking in Makoto's nearness. Having Makoto near didn't cause the pain to go away, but somehow it gave him the will to keep moving.

"Come on, if you want to make it to our train, we gotta get going."

"Right," Haru said quietly stepping back as Makoto slid his hand over Haru's cheek lightly. "Let me get my bag."

"Okay Haru-chan." Makoto was hoping for the usual sass but Haru just nodded and walked towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride to Iwatobi was miserable. Haru refused to take his pain medicine before getting on the train. He was afraid it would make him too drowsy to during the train ride. So instead he sat in the carriage looking out the window trying to take his mind off the pain. Makoto was watching him nervously, he could see Haru trembling. He knew it wasn't from fear, he would have seen that in Haru's eyes. He knew Haru was in a terrible amount of pain and it worried him.

"As soon as we get to your home you're taking that medicine."

Haru simply nodded and went back to gazing out the window.

"I know this is a stupid question but...do you want to talk about it?" Makoto asked touching Haru's hand lightly.

Haru looked down at their hands slowly before looking back at Makoto. Makoto hated looking at what those mean had done to Haru. The physical wounds were bad enough, but he could hardly look in Haru's eyes. Those beautiful bright blue eyes had become dull and clouded. He wanted to bring life back to those eyes.

"I don't know," Haru admitted becoming fixated on the way Makoto had locked their fingers together.

"You know I'm always here Haru," Makoto reminded him softly pulling him close.

Haru leaned into him as Makoto wrapped his arms around him gently. He needed the warmth and calm that Makoto's embrace gave him.

"I...I asked for you...when I woke up," Haru admitted quietly.

"What?"

"At the hospital. I woke up confused, disoriented. I didn't remember what happened and I wanted you to be there."

"Haru...I should have been. I knew something was wrong. I felt that you needed me and I kept calling you."

"My phone was on my nightstand."

"Oh Haru," Makoto said with a soft laugh. "You and that phone..."

"I never wanted one to begin with. My parents just wanted me to have one when they moved out. It's not like they ever call anyway."

Makoto winced at the bitterness in Haru's voice. He was one of the few people who knew how much Haru's parents leaving him had affected him.

"At least carry it on you so I can reach you."

"I'll try Makoto."

"Thank you," Makoto said softly. "I should have been there though. I should have been by your side."

"It's not your fault," Haru said softly burying his face in Makoto's chest.

For the hundredth time that day tears were filling his eyes. No matter what he did he couldn't stop them. He felt Makoto's fingers sliding through his hair and a kiss pressed to the top of his head. Part of him felt like he should push Makoto away, scared he was giving him the wrong impression. He still hadn't made a clear decision about their relationship. Yet another, selflish, part of him wanted Makoto to keep up these familiar touches. For some reason Makoto calmed him, distracted him from the memory of that alley, the memory of their hands and the things they did. He sighed softly closing his eyes.

Makoto looked down at Haru slowly rubbing his back gently. He hated seeing Haru so weak. The smaller boy was so independent and rarely depended on others for anything. Under normal circumstances he would have been mortified to let Makoto hold him like this. But these weren't normal circumstances and Makoto was more than willing to be Haru's rock. Whenever Haru felt strong enough to stand on his own he'd back off without a fight, but for now he'd take care of Haru as much as possible.

By time they reached Iwatobi Haru was practically asleep. Makoto was secretly glad Haru had skipped his pain medication or else he'd be carrying him off the train. As it was he was practically holding Haru up as they stepped onto the platform.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Makoto turned to see Nagisa running towards them.

Makoto wondered worriedly if Nagisa was planning to pounce Haru like he enjoyed doing when a hand reached out gripping Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa choked a bit on the collar tight around his throat before settling back down on the platform.

"Nagisa, look at haruka-senpai. I don't think he's up for your energy today."

Makoto sighed gratefully at Rei's interception while Nagisa pouted turning to Haru. His expression turned serious when he finally took in Haru's injuries. His eyes widened, but not in their usual joyful and energetic way. They looked horrified.

"Haru-chan...what happened?"

"I..."

"He was mugged," Makoto said cutting Haru off.

"That's awful...are you going to be okay?" Rei asked eyeing him slowly.

Haru gave a wordless shrug gazing at the ground.

"Well Rei-chan and I have your house clean and full of food! We were so happy you were coming home!"

Haru barely had time to look up before Nagisa was hugging him tightly. His eyes went wide as his bag fell from his hand. He tried to tell himself it was okay, but he found it suddenly hard to breathe. The train station was beginning to spin around him and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

"Nagisa!"

Haru could feel Nagisa being pried away from him slowly and then green eyes met his, full of concern.

"It's okay Haru, I'm right here. Breath slowly," Makoto said softly touching his hand gently.

"M..Makoto.."

"It's okay, take a moment to relax and we'll get you home. Nagisa was just happy to see you. He didn't mean any harm."

Haru nodded slowly trying to focus on breathing. He hated himself for panicking. It was just a simple hug, he should have been able to handle it. Nagisa hugged him like that all the time. He looked back down clenching his fists to hide the way his hands were trembling. He would've been horrified by the tears he felt on his cheeks had he not just made a fool of himself.

"Come on Haru-chan, let's get home," Makoto said softly putting his arm around his shoulders pulling him a bit closer.

Haru nodded before turning to Nagisa slowly.

"I'm sorry Nagisa. I'm happy to see you too."

Nagisa looked at him concerned for a moment before flashing a big smile.

"Rin-chan is meeting us at your place too! His plane got back an hour ago!"

Haru wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Makoto groan at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Diving Into the Wreck: Chapter Five

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the prolonged absence. I have not had internet at home for a very long time and makes it incredibly difficult to upload things from a phone. The good news is, I do have two more chapters that are written. They need to go through some editing and I will have them up for you as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one. I know it's short, but I promise, we are getting near the middle of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Haru attempted to head for the kitchen as soon as the group got to his house, but Makoto forced him to sit down on his couch. He was leaning over Haru intently handing him his bottle of medication. Haru sighed looking away from him.

"Painkillers, now."

"But, I'm sure they're hungry," he protested weakly.

"I do know how to cook Haru. Living on my own taught me that at least. You need rest. You're in so much pain you're shaking. You have been since we left Tokyo."

Haru frowned taking the bottle from him and Makoto smiled slowly reaching down to get a bottle of water from his bag. He relaxed a bit as he watched Haru take the medicine. He understood Haru's reasons for holding off on the medication, but he had been worried sick about him the whole train ride.

"And you need to call the hospital about your blood tests," he pressed more gently.

"How did you..."

"I saw the paperwork on your table while you were packing."

Haru swallowed slowly looking away from Makoto's gaze. He didn't want Makoto to know the humiliation he was feeling at the moment. Makoto shouldn't know about the blood tests he had to have. He curled into himself slowly, trying to hide from his gaze, but Makoto just leaned down kissing his forehead gently before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you and Mako-chan a couple?" Haru heard Nagisa ask excitedly.

"No."

"But he's acting like it."

Haru blushed a bit fumbling to pull his cell phone out. He really should tell Makoto to stop acting so familiar. He had been acting differently since he found Haru in the tub and he while he found Makoto's presence so comforting, he knew he shouldn't accept his affections, that they would give people the wrong impression.

"He's been acting like that since this morning, when he found out about the...mugging."

"He was really worried about you Haru-chan. He felt like something bad happened to you."

Haru nodded slowly before dialing the hospital in Tokyo walking out the room. He didn't want Nagisa and Rei to witness his phone call. He sighed as he heard the operator come on the other line prompting him to press numbers to reach the right office.

Makoto was in the middle of cooking Haru a piece of Mackerel for dinner, thankful Nagisa thought to buy some for him, when he heard something hit the wall. He looked up quickly turning the stove off realizing the sound came from Haru's room.

"Haru?!" He called out hurrying from the kitchen.

Nagisa and Rei were standing up startled looking towards the noise before turning to Makoto looking confused. Makoto ran to Haru's room, opening the door to find him sitting on his bed sobbing.

"Haru, what is it?" He asked softly kneeling in front of him. "Is..is it the blood tests?"

"No...I...I'm just…over reacting. Sorry," He said wiping his eyes slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"The tests came back negative...it's just...I have to be retested in a few months for..."

"For HIV, yeah...it's okay Haru," Makoto said with a gentle smile reaching up to wipe away Haru's tears. "You'll be fine."

Haru looked down at him as he slowly calmed down. He knew he'd been over reacting, but hearing those words from the doctor had terrified him and filled him with anger he'd never felt before. It wasn't fair that he would have to wait for months wondering if he was okay. He didn't want to go through all of this again. Makoto touched his cheek lightly, seeing a small bit of life come back into those blue eyes. He smiled a bit pulling Haru in wrapping his arms around him. Haru leaned against him slowly closing his eyes, feeling himself begin to relax. IT wasn't right to depend on Maloto so much, but the other boy had always been there for him, even when everyone else had left.

He pulled himself away a few minutes later after his tears finally stopped and he'd managed to fully calm himself down. Makoto just offered him another smile as he stood up.

"Come on, before Nagisa and Rei freak out." He said softly taking Haru's hands in his pulling him to his feet.

Haru stood slowly wrapping his arms around Makoto hugging him slowly.

"Thank you Makoto. I know it must be exhausting, me acting like this. I'm trying to get my emotions under control, I really am."

"Don't you dare apologize Haru. You act however you need to act." Makoto said looking down at him intensely. "Scream, throw things, cry, do anything you need to deal with this. I can handle it."

"I…okay." Haru said softly looking away from him.

Makoto flashed a smile walking out the bedroom slipping his hand into Haru's. Haru gave his hand a squeeze following him, shutting up the part of his mind that told him he should pull his hand away.

"Everything okay?" Nagisa asked as soon as they walked back into the living room.

"Yeah...I just over reacted," Haru said softly.

"Haru?! What the hell happened?!"

Haru jumped turning slightly. Rin was sitting on the couch next to Rei. He was staring at Haru in shock, eyes slowly taking in the wounds. Haru realized he must have shown up while he was talking to Makoto. He looked away from him quietly, unsure what to say to him. He glanced up at Makoto who shook his head, letting him know he was going to let Haru take the lead on this one. Haru sighed taking a deep breath but Rei cut him off before he could get the words out.

"Makoto said Haru was mugged last night."

"It wasn't a mugging," Haru said slowly, sitting down.

He didn't want to do it, but he needed to tell them. These were the people he would want at his side if they caught them men who attacked him. They were his family. He felt Makoto sit beside him offering him some silent support.

"But…"

"Makoto said that to protect me. I wasn't mugged last night. I...two men caught me outside a club in Tokyo. They...they raped me," he said softly, shivering a bit at using the word the first time, and god it'd only been hours since it happened. It felt like years, and yet moments since he'd woken up at the hospital. He'd been so exhausted, and now he felt like he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried. Every bone in his body ached, and he just wanted to curl up in bed under the blankets, but he knew if he closed his eyes he'd just be back in that alleyway and he didn't want to go through it all over again.

"Haru-chan..."

"Haruka-senpai…"

Nagisa and Rei's words were cut off when Rin's hands slammed into the table. The red head was shaking with anger. Haru flinched at the noise and sunk back into the couch as Rin leaned in a bit. Makoto put his hand on Haru's arm trying to calm him down but Rin was too close, too loud. He could feel his breath beginning to come quicker, his chest was tightening. His fingernails were beginning to dig into Makoto's arms as Rin's words got louder, reaching Haru's ears. His heart was pounding so hard, he felt like it might burst in his chest.

"Did they catch the sick bastards who did this?! Are they looking?! What did they look like Haru, I'll..."

"You're scaring him!"

Rin paused looking at Haru who was staring up at him wide eyed trembling. He was clinging to Makoto as if he were a lifeline, and Makoto was looking at Rin as if he were ready to run him over with a car. Makoto slowly tore his eyes from Rin and turned to Haru pulling him in closer. He could hear Haru's ragged breathing in his ears and he started whispering calming words to Haru trying to get him to relax. Rin took a deep breath walking around the table slowly walking to Haru, who moved closer to Makoto. Rin stopped before he reached Haru, kneeling a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Haru, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just hate that someone did this to you. You are the last person on earth that deserved this."

Haru nodded slowly as Makoto wrapped an arm around him. He smiled when Haru seemed to calm down a bit, leaning into him. His trembling was slowly down immensely.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa asked softly.

"I...I'm going to go lay down." He said softly. "Stay and eat, you guys planned a reunion...I'm just not up for it right now."

"Haru..."

"It's fine Makoto...those pills just make me really sleepy."

Makoto sighed watching Haru walk out the room worried before turning to Rin slowly. He knew he shouldn't blame him, and he really didn't, but he couldn't help but get angry when he remembered the fear in Haru's eyes. He took a couple calming breaths before opening his mouth to speak, but Rin cut him off.

"I really screwed up. I shouldn't have been so angry. Just..."

"It's not your fault Rin-chan."

"Yes..."

"No, Nagisa's right." Rin looked at Rei surprised. "Haruka-senpai is going to react to everything differently. A hug from Nagisa nearly gave him a panic attack."

"So why is it okay for Mako-chan to hug him and kiss his forehead and everything," Nagisa asked softly.

"Makoto makes him feel safe. Gou was the same way." Rin said softly.

Makoto's eyes widened when he realized the implication behind those words.

"Gou? What do you mean?" Rei asked slowly.

"Last fall...Gou went to see my old captain Seijuro at a swim meet. While there, one of the competitors pulled her into the locker room and...raped her," he said, his hands clenching into fists. "Seijuro found her. For weeks she clung to him."

"Is Gou okay?!" Makoto exclaimed softly.

"After some counseling she's doing better. She's staying with Seijuro in Kyoto. They're getting married."

"I...I see."

"Go to him Makoto. He needs you right now. He stopped shaking when you were near," Rin said softly. "We'll have our reunion tomorrow. I'll have a better reign on my temper then, and I won't scare him as badly. Let him know I'm sorry. And we're all here for him. None of us think any less of him for what happened."

Makoto stood slowly putting his hand on Rin's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Please take care of Haru-chan," Nagisa asked softly looking up at Makoto.

"Of course Nagisa."

"We'll meet tomorrow at the swim club. The pool should help," Rei said pulling Nagisa towards the door.

"Yeah, Haru-chan always loves water!"

Makoto watched the three of them walk out the front door with a sad smile before walking towards Haru's room. Haru was huddled under the sheets, the blanket pulled over his head. Makoto slipped his shoes off as he walked into the room. He knew Haru wasn't asleep yet. Haru peeked over the covers as Makoto slipped into the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms. He smiled as Haru curled into him a bit.

"Everyone left. They want to go swimming tomorrow."

"A pool sounds nice," he said softly burying his face in Makoto's neck.

Makoto smiled slowly running his fingers Haru's hair. He heard Haru sigh softly and he kept it up feeling him begin to relax.

"I ruined our day."

"No one blames you Haru, and it wasn't ruined. We'll have fun tomorrow. After that train ride I wasn't ready to deal with Nagisa anyway."

Haru's chuckle came out as a soft breath Makoto felt against his cheek. He began rubbing Haru's back softly as he felt Haru begin to fall asleep. He hoped Rin was right and his being here was helping Haru somehow.

"Can you stay Makoto? I promise tomorrow I'll try to be stronger on my own so you can see Ren and Ran. But, can you stay tonight?" Haru managed to ask softly.

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere Haru."

Haru blinked at Makoto's answer and blushed making more room for him in the bed. He didn't deserve Makoto's patience. Makoto always seemed to be sacrificing things for Haru's sake, when Haru never needed to make sacrifices of his own.

"Is this okay?" Makoto asked softly.

"Y...yes."

"Good, get some sleep Haru-chan. We'll go to the swim club first thing in the morning."

Haru's eyes drifted closed slowly, relaxing into Makoto beginning to fall asleep. Swimming did sound really nice. Water always helped heal him whenever something was wrong.

* * *

Review Replies:

Guest: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

BlueStarLightCB: You're really sweet. My writing skills aren't that great, but I do appreciate you thinking they are. I'm sorry this took so long to get up.

Noir-Alvarez: Please don't swallow your phone. That would be an incredibly expensive surgery. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and another one will be up before Sunday I believe. Keep an eye out for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Diving Into The Wreck: Chapter Six

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, and I apologize. However, the next couple chapter may make up for it.

* * *

Haru sat at the edge of the Iwatobi Swim Club pool, dangling his legs in the water. He'd forgotten when he said he'd like to go to the pool that he'd have trouble swimming. Instead of having fun, being this close to the water and not actually being able to swim was torture. The rest of the guys were in the pool playing around and he was stuck sitting on the edge, watching them swim around. Granted it was better than being stuck in the house. He sighed looking back at the others. He was trying not to look too annoyed, he didn't want to ruin their time. It wasn't their fault he couldn't swim.

He watched as Makoto came up for air with a laugh, shaking water from his hair after being dunked by Nagisa. A slight smile came to his face as he took in the joy in Makoto's eyes, causing his stomach do flip flops. He paused confused, he'd never felt something like that before, especially not towards Makoto. He felt a bit of warmth come to his cheeks as Makoto grinned, swimming to him.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out as he felt Makoto pick him up.

"Well, you can't exactly swim, but we know you Haru, you're a mermaid...uh merman... sorry," he looked away from the ice in Haru's gaze. "You belong in the water, so hang on to me."

Nagisa laughed splashing them as Makoto pulled Haru into the water. Haru's cheeks flushed even more as he held onto Makoto, letting him carry him into the pool. Makoto was right, he needed to be in the water, but he also didn't want to be seen as helpless. He'd had enough of that lately.

"Makoto..."

"Admit it Haru, you need this."

"Thank you." He finished softly.

Makoto looked at him surprised before smiling slowly.

"Anytime."

Haru smiled slowly feeling himself slip into the water. No one else would have understood his need to be in the water, especially this water. No one else would have realized the water in Iwatobi did more to heal his spirit than the water in Tokyo. Iwatobi was his home, no matter how far away he went. Tokyo had always felt differently than Iwatobi. He'd felt it the minute he'd dove into their swimming pool at school.

"Makoto...I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"When we get back to Tokyo...is there, can we look for an apartment to share?" He was feeling flustered and he hated it. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again. He hadn't planned on ever bringing these feelings up to Makoto before, but after what happened to him, he knew he couldn't go on the way things were in Tokyo. He'd never felt safe in the city, and now he knew things were only going to get worse. "I was thinking about it before this. Tokyo, it's different from Iwatobi. There are so many people, and yet, everyone seems so alone. I just think I would enjoy the city more if I wasn't alone. Here, even after my parents moved out, you were just a few steps away. But in Tokyo, it's a new city, new home, I'm alone again, and it takes longer to reach you."

Makoto was floored by Haru's words. He'd felt it too. The isolation in a large city like Tokyo. He and Haru didn't even go to the same school but he forced himself to leave for school an hour sooner than necessary so he could feel as if their old routine had never changed. He walked with Haru to class and then went on to his own university. If it wasn't for Haru being there, he wasn't sure he would have lasted in Tokyo. Things were just so foreign to him. He missed the laid back, relaxed feeling of Iwatobi.

"That sounds like a great idea," he finally said.

Haru smiled a bit and Makoto wasn't sure, but he thought he detected the faintest blush on his cheeks. That could have been from the sun though. They had been outside for quite a while.

"I'm thinking about going to see the University counselor when we get back." He admitted softly. "I can't keep depending on you to rescue me when I feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind it."

"I do. I hate feeling weak."

"I know Haru-chan."

Haru frowned, using his good hand to force Makoto's head under at the use of the nickname. Makoto came up gasping for air, his green eyes dancing with laughter.

"Drop the chan."

"I think he's serious this time," they heard Rin say with a laughing as he swam towards them.

"I think so," Makoto said grinning at Haru. "If I'm not careful I just may find myself drowned before the day is out."

"How's your wrist doing Haru?"

"Better, it's just a sprain, so..."

"Good, you won't be out of swimming for too long then."

He shook his head slowly looking down at the brace on his wrist with a frown. He could float in the water if he tried, possibly. But it wouldn't be the same as swimming. It wouldn't give him the same feeling.

"No, just a couple of weeks."

"Good," Rin said looking around. "Are you going to the festival tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. That was the point of coming home."

Rin nodded looking away and Haru eyed him slowly. Rin wasn't acting like himself at all. If it wasn't for the fact that Makoto looked just as confused Haru would have blamed it on the knowledge that now knew Rin was gay and interested him him. He would have just thought he was reading too much into Rin's behavior but Makoto seemed just as perplexed by Rin's odd behavior. He had noticed it last night as well. He knew Rin had a temper, he'd been on the receiving end of it many times, but there had been something in his eyes after he'd realized he'd overreacted, a sadness that Haru hadn't seen before.

"Rin, is something wrong?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just got distracted I guess."

"Did you come back for the festival too Rin?"

"Well that and to visit my sister. My coach was pissed about me taking off for a week though."

"Well, it is good to see everyone in one place again," Makoto said looking around the pool.

"Hmm, yeah, even though those two are acting weird," Rin said nodding to Nagisa and Rei.

"Oh, they'll figure it. They've been close since Rei joined the swim team." Makoto assured him with a smile.

Haru looked at Makoto slowly before glancing at Rei and Nagisa. He hadn't noticed anything odd about the pair. They seemed normal to him. Though, he had noticed there was less energy behind Nagisa's actions than normal.

"Makoto, can you take me back to the edge so I can get us a lunch started," he asked softly.

"You sure you want to cook?"

"Yes. Coach gave me permission to use a grill and it's the least I can do after last night. I ruined everyone's reunion."

Makoto sighed knowing better to argue with him, going back to the edge of the pool to let Haru get out. He knew it was pointless to tell Haru he hadn't ruined anything. He'd felt horrible for his reactions to Rin's temper last night. No matter what Makoto said, he insisted the night had been ruined because of him. He looked over at Rin as he watched Haru climb out the pool and walk to the grill.

"He seems a hundred times better than last night."

"He's home. And he got some decent sleep."

"Mm, yes, and he has you to help him if he needs, so I'm sure he'll be fine," Rin said turning to him.

"He always has, and always will."

"You still love him." Rin pointed out, a small smirk forming on his face, and Makoto sighed watching Haru as he lit the grill.

"Yes. He knows now at least. He and I spoke about it. He still hasn't figured out his own feelings. I can wait, especially after this. I don't want Haru to rush into anything. As long as I'm still in his life, I'm okay."

"He's lucky," Rin said with a smile.

Makoto looked at Rin slowly. That was not the reaction he had expected. He'd expected the jealousy from Rin he'd gotten last year. The red head had been insanely jealous of the time Makoto got to spend with Haru. Perhaps Rin had managed to move on after all.

"Is something going on Rin? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I...hell, no sense hiding it from you. You've learned to read minds from Haru," he sighed. "Sosuke and I...well he came to stay with me in Australia for some physical therapy on his shoulder. We have a really good one there ...While he was there we started dating, pretty seriously, but we broke up. Well, he broke up with me. Just a couple weeks ago."

Makoto stared at him. He had not expected that. He'd been suspicious of Sosuke's feelings for Rin, especially with how he treated Haru. However, he'd not expected Rin to share those feelings. Though, the two had been friends since they were children, like he and Haru, so he supposed it wasn't a big shock that those feelings would turn into something else entirely.

"Why did he leave?"

"He thinks I still have feelings for Haru."

"Do you?"

"I will always care about him. But no, I've moved on. I was happy." Rin said softly looking away from him and Makoto reached out touching his shoulder gently. Despite their clash over mutual feelings for Haru, Rin was still one of his oldest friends, and he hated the idea of him suffering.

"I hope you two figure it out."

"That's really why I came home. To fix things with him. He moved back home to work for his dad."

"Good luck Rin."

"Good luck to you as well. I hope you two are happy." Rin said quietly.

"We aren't..."

"Not yet. Now isn't the time to worry about it either. But it'll happen." Rin said smiling at him. "I have faith in you two."

Makoto frowned a small blush coming to his cheeks. He didn't know what to say to Rin after that. The boy was just assuming he and Haru would wind up together. Even though he wanted to be with Haru, he wasn't sure that would happen. Haru may decide his feelings for Makoto were strictly platonic, or he may decide after what happened he didn't want to be in a relationship. He wanted to say those things to Rin, but he had a feeling Rin would just shrug them off.

"Thanks Rin." He finally managed.

Rin nodded before swimming away to join the others. Makoto watched them for a moment before sighing and climbing out the pool walking towards Haru at the grill.

"Mackerel huh?"

"What else?" Haru asked, Makoto couldn't help but laugh at the hint of teasing in Haru's eyes, he was slowly getting the light back in those big blue eyes.

"Haru-chan! Why must it always be mackerel?" Nagisa cried out, obviously having smelled it from the water.

"Because it's good." Haru deadpanned at him, as if the answer was obvious.

Makoto chuckled sitting in one of the deck chairs watching them. Haru was attempting to ignore Nagisa as he peered over his shoulder trying to talk him into grilling something else. Haru was handling it better than the day before. He still tensed up if Nagisa got too close, but he didn't panic. And he laughed at Nagisa's overtures to grill something less fish like. Nagisa did not look happy.

"Nagisa, just deal with the mackerel," Makoto called out with a laugh.

He sat down with Makoto with a sigh.

"Fine..."

"Why aren't you with Rei?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Makoto sighed looking over at Rei who was talking to Rin on the other side of the pool.

"I hope you two figure this out. I don't want it to ruin your friendship."

"I…just need time."

"Your feelings for him were that serious?"

"I was in love with him," he said softly. "I still am."

"And you told him that?"

"I didn't have to. I've heard how he talks about love and relationships," he shook his head sadly. "He's not interested."

"You should try anyway, he may surprise you. Besides, I'm sure he can sense something is wrong, and he's going to confront you eventually."

Nagisa looked over at Rei and sighed. Makoto put his hand on his arm gently giving it a squeeze.

"Just have faith Nagisa. Isn't that what you told me with Haru?"

"Look how far that got you!"

"A lot further than I would have if I wasn't honest with him. At least he knows of my feelings. He was taking his time to sort his own out. I don't mind waiting. He's worth it. And so is Rei."

Nagisa frowned looking down at the concrete.

"You're right."

"Go on, go make nice before he thinks you're mad at him. Because right now I'm sure that's what he thinks."

Nagisa slowly got up walking over to the other side of the pool, sitting down beside Rei. Makoto shook his head seeing the younger boy already blush. As obvious as Nagisa was being he suspected Rei already knew what was wrong. He hoped the two would be able to figure it out. They'd been close friends ever since Rei had joined the swim team, and he'd hoped they always would be.

"What was that about?" Haru's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nagisa was just being mopey."

"Oh...lunch is ready."

"Great, come on guys, food is ready." He called out to the others.

They all walked over to the grill slowly, less than enthusiastic about the mackerel.

* * *

Review Replies:

BlueStarLightCB: You are really sweet, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!


End file.
